Don't Give Me That Look
by LoonyLovegood1205
Summary: The Malfoys are not entirely pureblood and Hermione feels attracted to Malfoy because of it. What is she going to do? Reject Malfoy and risk his life; or succumb to love?
1. Chapter 1

**"Don't give me that look!"**

**Set after the War; 8****th**** Year Fred is alive! (:**

Hermione's POV

"During the 1612 Goblin Rebellion, " As Binns droned on with his hypnotic voice, I scrambled to take notes as I snuck a peek at Malfoy.

He's just so cute sleeping! Hermione what are you thinking? He's a Slytherin! Technically, I'm Head Girl and supposed to promote inter house unity and all that but the only some of the Slytherin's, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy , Daphne Greengrass had changed for the better. What's wrong with you!

Fighting the internal battle, for the first time in class, I struggled to stay awake.

Yes. Hermione Granger has finally admitted that she has difficulty with a subject. Now stop gawking, its extremely rude! But its not my fault, its that bloody Malfoy's. With his sleek blond hair, and silver grey orbs… Shit, I sound like Parkinson! I think I need a trip to Madam Pomfrey. I'll just read the History of Magic textbook later…

"Professor Binns! I'm extremely sorry to disturb but I'm not feeling well. May I please go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Startled at the sudden noise, Binns recovered and nodded. I dashed out to Madam Pomfrey requesting for a Pepper-Up potion to wake me up.

"Oh, bugger you Malfoy." I screamed when I got back to the common room, and Harry and Ron chose that time to enter the common room. Just my bloody luck. Should probably cast a Muffliato next time. or permanently silencio myself…

"What the hell, Mione," Harry choked on his own saliva.

"He, um, called me a Mudblood again," I blabbered unconvincingly. Oh bugger, of all the talents that I have (and I do have many, if I don't say so myself) lying just isn't my forte. I am absolutely horrible at lying and usually leave that bit to Harry. He probably got tat talent from his dad, or Sirius.

Why am I cursing so much today! Usually I'm the one scolding Harry or smacking Ron upside the head, and then threatening to Scourgify their mouths; a trick Mrs Weasley uses to get Ron to shut up.

"Again? I thought you got used to it and didn't care anymore? I thought you said he changed?"

Honestly, that boy, with his signature Weasley thick-headedness. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Thus, I chose not to dignify that with a response.

I saw Harry not-so-inconspicuously step on Ron's toe, and his accompanying glare, and snorted. What would I do without these two after the war?

My parents were killed during the war, after Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were ordered by Voldemort himself to burn down my house; my memory charm wasn't entirely successful. Memory charms only work if you really want the victim to be Obliviated. They had come across a picture of me with them somewhere and their memories had come flooding back to them. Memory charms can be undone if you come across solid proof (like a picture) of what you were supposed to have forgotten. Everything I do has to have at least one mistake doesn't it!

I was grief stricken and shocked when I learned the news; my parents had returned, were dead, and had never contacted me in the period that they remembered me and before their passing.

Harry and Ron had been my pillar of hope and strength to go on during the war. I was broken by the war. The scars are never really going to fade. Look at Moody; he died a hero. But the scars on his grizzled face, they never went away. There's always a tinge of colour.

Like my scar.

I was battling Dolohov in the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, or what was left of it. The stands had crashed; with the hoops melted and bent from a release of Fiendfyre due to Harry's accidental magic. Dolohov had sent a Cutting Curse my way, but I was blocking off a stray Avada and end up getting a cut from the curse. From my neck across my waist, there is a long, thick scar. George had seen me and had quickly cast as many healing charms as possible.

If it weren't for him I wouldn't have survived.

Well back to Malfoy, might he be Veela? was that why I kept getting attracted to him? it would certainly explain the platinum hair that seemed to run through the entire Malfoy family.

It would certainly explain why every girl that had at least half a brain, including me, couldn't keep her eyes off him. But this was the first time I'd ever felt any sort of physical attraction,, and dare I say it, lust towards him! I read that a Veela's mate only feels attraction once the Veela himself or herself has come of age. Before that, only neutral feelings or hatred is established. I think its time to do some research on the malfoys.

With that, I grabbed my books from the Common Room and left for the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hallo! :D okay so I realised the last chapter was really short… I didn't realise how short it was until I uploaded it and saw it on here… I'm really sorry about that and I'll try to update with longer chapters. I'm currently typing this in English lessons… shit its really boring. Okay back to the fic. :D

Draco POV

Mudblood Granger. Bitch. She has a stick damn far up her arse; too far to feel. A show off. Thinks she's better than me. I am Draco freaking Malfoy. We fall at no one's feet.

That's what I would have thought a year ago. Before the war, when Purebloods were supposedly better than Mudbloods. That's bullshit now. Everybody is equal. The Light has a point. Having something, someone to fight for, is much better than fighting for the cause of getting the chance to torture someone.

_"You are no son of mine, Draco!" _

_"No love is lost, Father!" I spat._

_Bloody bastard. He had a wand to my throat, signaling my death if I dared move. I had said no to the Dark Mark. I had enough sense left to say no. The Muggle girl they brought for me to curse and torture looked so much like Granger… The buck teeth… The frizzy brown hair… And the eyes._

_Granger's deep chocolate eyes that drew everybody in. They were absent in the girl; for if they were there, it would have been exactly like Granger being in front of me. _

_Killing someone. Torturing someone into insanity. Someone who looked so much like a person I went to school with. Unthinkable._

_As I realised the horrors of following the Dark Lord, it was too late. _

_"It's never too late Draco…" Severus whispered. _

_"Accio Muggle! Accio Wands! Bombarda Maxima!" I screamed. I never was very successful at Wandless magic, favouring silent spells more. But, I hoped I would not fail, if not for my case, but for the girl's. She had a life ahead of her. Mine was already gone; only held onto by a single thread._

_As I Apparated away, I saw the gruesome remains of Lestrange, Lucius and Dolohov. Severus had come with me._

_Sev told me the story of how he had turned to the Light, seeking Dumbledore's help to save himself from the Dark side. _

_"Draco. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."_

_I needed some. Help, I mean._

_And Dumbledore was gone. So Severus was my recluse. And Granger pulled me out of my misery ultimately._

Hermione Granger. She pulled me in with her eyes and held me close in her arms. No more was she the Mudblood bitch; I owed my life to her.

She took me and over a cup of tea, everything; or so it seemed, was set right again. But all I wanted to do, was to stay in her warm arms forever, against her petite frame, sharing her warmth. She was like my mother after Narcissa died at the hands' of Lucius' rage.

A wave of accidental magic from him had sent Mother flying out the Manor window. Mother never had been very proficient at Wandless magic, and I wasn't around. Nothing could've been done.

But I still felt bad about keeping the Malfoy secret from her. We weren't entirely Pureblood.

We were part Veela. It was why nearly every Malfoy had platinum blond hair.

The pull of attraction I felt to her was truly amazing. To me, girls were toys; to be thrown away after played with once or twice. Shag buddies more than girlfriends. That's what Parkinson was for; she wasn't my girlfriend like most people thought. Honestly, that bloody pug? The way she used to hung off of me was truly disgusting but she grew up to be a beautiful woman.

Someone who fell in love with Marcus Flint.

Who knew, that git of a Quidditch Captain did have a heart!

But Granger... Granger was different. She was my mate. But if I told her that, she'd probably break my nose again. If I don't mark my mate before the day I turn 21, I would die.

I had 2 years to woo Granger… no, Hermione, and I was going to do it right, hopefully. I would treat her like a queen, damn the blood nonsense. She was mine; and no one would get in my way. Damn them if they do.

Granger would've have been getting hormonal urges about me sometime around now. I did turn of age only a while ago, and the Veela magic would've set in. Contrary to popular belief, Veela powers only work on their mates after they come of age; or turn 17, to put simply.

No wonder… maybe they only started today and that's why Granger left HOM.

I needed Granger. It was not lust that I felt for her. She had given me back what I lost during the war. My grasp on reality and my sanity. She made me feel like I belonged, that I was really Light.

She already felt like my counterpart. I needed her and I needed her to say yes.

To me, to a relationship and eventually, to marriage.

Besides, I'm Draco Malfoy, girls don't say no to me.

But then again, she is HERMIONE FREAKING GRANGER. Translation: She has more than half a brain than most of the girls I've shagged…

God, I was getting a headache. Why was I getting into such a bloody muddle about all of this!

Was this… the beginning of love?

Love is a dangerous journey. But for Hermione, I felt like I would do anything to make her feel happy. I will drop subtle hints to her that I am Veela. Notes of some sot maybe. Or leave clues so that she could find them…

Shit my life. Why couldn't I have been born normal, after the war and into the Light. And most importantly, NOT as a Veela. Then I could ask Hermione properly. I don't want her to think the only reason I'm asking her to go out with me is because my life depends on it… Even though it does.

How was I to approach this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haizzzz sorry for the late update oops? sorry

so I shall treat you with 2 chapters :D (but if you hate this fic then its torture so yeah…)

**Hermione's POV**

Madam Pince gave me a grim smile as I entered. I was a regular visitor and I helped out with the book stacking and arranging from time to time and in turn Madam Pince would give me access to the staff library now and then.

I needed that access today.

I couldn't find any books on Veela magic in the Hogwarts Library and had sent in a letter to the MOM saying that I would like to do research on Veelas for the Ministry this morning provided access to the Forbidden Library which was usually only provided for Auror and Unspeakable use.

Time for some freaking good butt-kissing and brown nosing.

"Madam PInce! Is there anything I can help you with today? I have some free time on my hands and have no more assignments left. I would like to spend my time doing something productive!" I implored shamelessly.

Well, I was Hermione, the bookworm with frizzy hair that was not so frizzy anymore. It would probably come off as eagerness.

About my hair, Sirius had taken pity on me seeing me trying to tame it back at Grimmauld Place. I had been in the room that I was sharing with Ginny. I still remember her that day. Her fierce expression with a hair brush in her hand…

Sirius had burst out laughing right then and there looking at me like I was a banshee of some sort… Oh god, I smacked him upside the head for that. Prat. He gave me a potion that the Black family women used. Untamable hair was a common problem for them. At first, I was wary; but then thought of my hair being easier to manage was tempting. So I took it! I mixed it in my shampoo and bathed with it that evening! Joy it worked! I needed a lot though… Its not my fault for genetics is it!

The same way it wasn't Draco's fault if he was a Veela.

If.

"Nothing much to do Ms Granger. Just finished rearranging. You can take a look at the staff library if you would like some peace, though." Madam Pince said with a grimace. Oh how many rules she was breaking letting Ms Granger in there. It was the only way she wouldn't bother her. Ms Granger could get VERY annoying.

Internally screaming with joy, I forced myself not to run and walked quickly on the balls of my feet to the staff library. Tapping three times on Albus' statue with my wand, I whispered the password, Sherbet Lemon, and went in. Albus. We kept the password to the staff library unchanged, no matter how much Minerva wanted to, in his memory.

After Albus Dumbledore's death in 6th Year, Minerva had locked herself up in the Room of Requirement. When she came out 5 days later, she smelled of Lemon Drops. However, the determined look on her face and the glintin her eye was enough to send shivers down our spines. Her resolve was equivalent to a fighter's.

She was never really the same again. When we had joined the OoTP in the beginning of our 6th year, the Professors had told us to address them on a first name basis. It was very awkward at first but after that it got better.

"Accio False Beauty!"

I had borrowed it sometime ago from the library to get information of Veelas and how dangerous they can be for DADA essay. Veelas who turn to the dark side can be very dangerous.

_Veelas are magical creatures with extraordinary beauty. Everyone except their mate feels their beauty before they turn of age. When they turn 17, the attraction that everyone feels will be powered to only solely attract their mate. Those of the opposite will continue to feel attraction however, only 10% of what they felt before will be what they feel after the Veela turns of age. Their mate must be marked before the Veela's 21__st__ birthday. Else, the Veela will die out of depression and the mate will sink into a deep sleep. _

Draco turned seventeen on the 5th of June, over the summer holidays. This was the first time I had run into him after the holidays.

Was I of all people, Draco's mate?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Draco's POV.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah Drake?"

"Any girl you fancy?" I said casually, waggling my eyebrows.

"Why Drake? Do you want to get with me?" Blaise smirked.

I made a face at the twat.

"For fuck's sake. I'm going up to the dorm. Don't let anybody else come up if not they'll get zapped. I'm putting up some wards for a while." I replied, wearily.

"Wards? Mate you okay?"

"I'm fine… Just a bit tired," I said as I clambered up the stairs, not caring about the noise it made. A lie but at the same time not.

I needed to know how to bloody approach Granger, wait, no. Hermione. I needed to know how to approach Hermione.

Hermione was sweet, gentle and kind. She did have a fiery temper and her hair crackled when she was agitated. She was patient with the house elves, talking to them. She always loosened her tie just a bit, and always tucked her blouse in. She only wore muggle jeans and a loose sweatshirt on Sundays, and only wore her robes in the winter. When she walked, her polished shoes would clack gently, forming a rhythmic pattern you could sway to. She played a muggle instrument, a geetaar, was it? Hermione would go up to the astronomy tower when she was upset or needed to think, with her geetaar. I saw her once. Singing.

Mione's voice was beautiful. It was clear and pure, untainted. The notes were sweet, but strong. It was just loud enough to hear from the entrance of the tower on the top.

Exactly like her.

I was the opposite.

I was a monster; sarcastic, biting, rude and unkind. People didn't rattle me, they were too afraid. I rattled their chains and they weren't able to do anything about it. Only Blaise knew me, and not fully at that. I was a closed book, with many chains and locks. A hidden intellectual. People didn't know how smart I really was, second only to Granger. Other than the teachers, my family and Blaise, people thought I was all talk, really. My father used to hit me down in his study with his belt, surprisingly muggle but effective; and use the Cruciatus on me countless times till Mother finally did something because a 'Mudblood' had bested me, a Malfoy, a descendant and heir of one of the most prized Pureblood families in magical Britain.

Mione would never like a person like me if it wasn't for the Ancient Veela Magick.

What I knew of the Magick was only that of the attraction between the Mate and the Veela! The Hogwarts Library didn't have anything I had looked for countless days and weeks after the knowledge that I was a Veela had been opened up to me when I was 14, before I came back to Hogwarts after the holidays. I had tried getting in to the Manor library after the war for information but Lucius had changed the locks and wards on the door to only let himself in. I had slowly been working on tearing them down but Lucius had put a tight protection field around the door and had been inscribed with runes. From what I could get from the runes, it said _Maledictus qui dolorem cordis cursus vos qui dolorem cordis cursus vos esse. _It meant 'A pain that courses through the heart and a curse that be put upon you.' Lucius had probably put a torture curse to hurt trespassers. There had also been a blood ward but that had broken down when I killed him leaving the job slightly easier for me. I didn't want to blast the side of the library either, I had a found a weak spot where there was a slight falter in the wards. I could blast it, but it might damage a book I could use. I wasn't about to take that risk.

I need someone who had mastered Ancient Runes amazingly well. I needed Mione. Huh, it seemed I couldn't do anything without her help nowadays…

I jumped off the bed, pulled on my vest and left the dorm room. I went to the library, in pursuit of one Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

NO FLAMES. OKAY. IF NOT ILL STAB YOU IN THE JUGULAR. jkjk but seriously no author appreciates flames. Sorry for the late update though, having exams atm.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, all of it belongs to J K Rowling, except the plot line.

Chapter 5:

Hermione POV

Oh Bloody Mary I was screwed. I didn't want to fall into a damned sleep for the rest of my life. I wanted to become the Minister of Magic and conform Wizarding Society's old traditions! I wanted to campaign for werewolf rights in Remus Lupin's memory! I wanted to find the cure to cancer using magical ingredients! So much to do before I die... and if that prat of a pureblood didn't mark me soon enough, as disturbing and stomach lurching as that thought is, I would deal with him in Hell, or Heaven or somewhere in between.

All I knew was, this could be a big damper in my plans for life.

Oh fucking screw Veelas. No offense to Fleur though she's really nice and didn't screw Bill Weasley's life.

Stuffing the book into my bag, I discreetly slipped out of the Staff Library, not wanting a younger student to see me. Setting out to look for Draco could be hard, I realised. I had no idea where he would be... Aha! There's always the map! I made a copy during the massacre, to keep aware while I let younger students escape through the Honeydukes passageway. I needed to know if anybody was near, to keep my cover.

Shuddering off memories, I took out the Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Hmmm... Looking for him wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, apparently.

Draco POV

Hermione's Nirvana was where I was headed. The Hogwarts Library worshipped by one Hermione Granger. She'd probably set a record for having read all the books in there within the time span of 6 years.

"Oof!" My behind hurt. Ouch. Pretty little bruise there later.

"Granger! Watch it will you? Here you go..." I sputtered as I handed her her books.

As she gave me her hand, I realised I was still on the floor. Idiot, grab her hand already!

"Th...Thanks Granger," I stuttered, embarrassed, noticing how warm and nice her hand felt against mine.

Hermione POV

Merlin's frilly knickers, did Malfoy just say thank you?!

Raising my eyebrow at him, so as to hide the flicker of surprise that might've shown on my face. Well, it was now or never. I had to tell him. Like ripping off a bandage, get it over and done with, yeah?

Well then, here goes nothing.

But I'm not making any promises not to break his neck if he does something stupid after I tell him I've figured it out.

Draco POV

Why on Earth did Mi look so nervous? She was freaking out inside, I could see the conflict in her eyes, though she showed no other reaction. The only other time she was this bad was during NEWTs...

_"Hey, Granger!" I called out, earning a few glowers from a few Ravenclaws at some nearby tables. "Sheesh, calm down!" I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, making Granger inconspicuously stifle a giggle. She was half drowned in OWLs notes. Surprised she still can stick her neck up for air! The entire table was literally swamped._

_"What the hell do you want Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your petty pureblood whining. So if you and your pureblood arse could just scamper off I'd be simply delighted," she growled. Wow, she sure has some pent up anger..._

_"Would it make you happy?"_

_"It would. So go, and don't make me say please."_

_Seeing that it would make her happy, I plopped down as noisily as I could just to annoy her, as she let out an adorably dramatic groan._

_Granger had turned out to be a really nice person to chat with once I got to know her, a pleasant surprise really. (A/N Sometimes I just slip and feel like putting in a smiley hehe :p) _

_"Test me on Ancient Runes please Draco!" She asked, cocking her head in an owlish manner, making me groan at her cuteness._

_"Hermione Granger, you skipped lunch twice in a row, you have purple smudges under your eyes, your hair is worse than normal, you smell funny and its a beautiful day and you're cooped up in the damn and dusty library! I am not going to test you on runes until you've taken a shower, a nap, eaten and gone outside!" I said, channeling McGonagall and Snape with a touch of Mother at the same time. Quite a feat, eh?_

_"Yes, sir." Sh__e sighed, resignedly._

_As we went on our way chatting towards the RoR, Ernie Macmillan stopped us. _

_"Hermione! Don't forget that we have to do our rounds tonight! Want to meet near the Great Hall?" Ernie said. He was really a dedicated Head Boy, to be honest. He was right and just, but wasn't overboard, like Percy the Prat of a Prefect. _

_"Sure, Ernie! See you later!" Waving with a slight smile, Hermione and I continued on our way without distractions. _

_3 rounds around Barnabas the Barmy thinking that I needed a place to freshen up and get some food, the door appeared._

_"After you, milady."_

_"Oh thank you, good sir," Mi replied, a hand over her mouth, preventing a giggle escaping._

__That day was fun, after Mi un-frazzled her nerves, that is. The woman can be a banshee when irked. Well, now she looked like she was headed to the gallows, so it unsettled me a bit. Until she grabbed my arm, and went on our usual way to the RoR.

A feeling spread in my stomach, and I realised it might be fear. Fear that she knew.

Hermione POV

"I need a place to confess."

That was the single thought inside my head, as I dragged him inside the room.


End file.
